special event
by masuku mujitsuno
Summary: maaf author masih baru hehe saya tidak pintar buat summary intinya cerita ini mengisahkan tentang event special yang membuat hati haseo berdetak kencang.


**Halo semua fudan20 back!! cerita kali ini mengenai game favorite saya hack GU. Untuk pairing dalam cerita ini adalah mungkin akan menjadi seperti oneshot story setiap event. Maaf jika karakter dari game sedikit meleceng**

 **Chapter 1 Haseo x Silabus**

 **Chapter 2 Haseo x BO**

 **chapter 3 kuhn x haseo**

 **Chapter 4 endrance x haseo**

 **chapter 5 matsu x haseo**

 **chapter 6 antares x haseo**

 **chapter 7 yata x haseo**

 **chapter 8 zelkova x haseo**

 **chapter 9 balmung, orca x haseo**

 **chapter 10 azure kite x haseo**

 **chapter 11 ovan x haseo**

\- Haseo/ Ryou POV -

The world, game online yang menggunakan virtual reality dan sebuah komputer. Tidak kusangka karena permainan ini bisa menggubah sikapku. Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku tidak memainkan game itu sejak aku menyelamatkan ovan dan the world dari makhluk itu. Selama sebulan ini aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan teman - temanku secara offline. Shino memberitahku kalau ada event yang menarik di the world yang membuat banyak orang tertarik dan kembali untk memainkan the world. Selain itu juga ada update terbaru di game tersebut seperti kota baru, item, dll yang membuat banyak player atau para newbie bermain the world lagi. "Mungkin aku akan mecoba dan sekalian memainkan permainan itu lagi." gumamku.

Keesokan hariny aku langsung melogin akunku. Tidak aku sangka kalau mereka benar benar meperbarui game ini, Aku pikir mereka akan menutup game ini. Sebelum aku memulai permainan aku mengecheck email dan melihat cc corp mengirimkan aku pesan mengenai event yang sedang dilaksanakan. Aneh, hal yang muncul dikepalaku pertama kali. CC corp tidak menjelaskan secara detail mengenai event tersebut. Seperti aku harus menanyakan Shino atau atoli, seklaian saja aku mengirim pesan ke yang lain jika aku kembali.

\- Haseo POV END-

The World_

Haseo : " seharusnya atoli sudah disini..."*melihat sekeliling* "Atoli? kenapa dia menanggis... apa jangan - jangan... tidak...tidak mungkin pker kembali bukan... aku harus menanyakanya ke atoli." *berlari kearah atoli* "Atoli ! Kau baik - baik saja ! Apa ada orang yang menggangu mu!" *memegang pundak atoli dan cemas*

Atoli : "H-Haseo - san..." *melihat dengan tatapan sedih* "Maafkan aku" *mengatakan sangat pelan*

Haseo : "Atoli ada apa?" *semakin bingung*

Atoli : "A...aku huwaaa maafkan aku haseo- san! aku harus melakukan ini untuk menjalankan event ini!" *menggirimkan short message card dan pergi*

Haseo : "Tunggu Atoli kartu apa-... dia sudah pergi..hm? aina?" *mendapatkan pesan dari aina*

" Haseo san bisakah kita bertemu ditempat biasanya? Aku akan menjelaskan event seperti apa yang diadakan oleh the world"

\- hulle granz cathedral -

Diluar hulle granz cathedral haseo hanya bisa menatap baguanan itu. Meskipun ini hanya dunia virtual, tetaapi Tempat itu membuat haseo menginggat semua kejadian yang dia alami. Haseo hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk dan melihat Aina yang duduk disalah satu kursi dan terlihat senang. Sepertinya aina sangat senang karena kakaknya kembali tapi dimana ovan ? kata itu yang keluar dikepalaku. Suara langkah kakiku membuat aina menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya dan berlari mendekati Haseo sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa perasaan Haseo tidak enak dengan senyuman itu. Sebelum Haseo mengatakan sesuatu Aina sudah memotongnya mengenai event apa yang sedang diadakan The World dan Hanya player perempuan yang mendapatkan secara detail mengenai event tersebut. Haseo hanya bisa mematung mendengarkan penjelasan Aina,event ini dibuat untuk anak perempuan pembuat permainan ini karena anaknya terus meminta ayahnya menambah kan event untuk para fujoshi maka sang ayah menurutinya dan kemungkinan ini akan menjadi salah satu tambahan event game ini akan ada seterusnya. Hanya pemain yang senior saja yang boleh mengikuti event tersebut dan Haseo terkejut mengetahui kalau aina sebenarnya gadis berumur 18 tahun yang menggunakan characther anak kecil imut.

Haseo : " J - jadi event ini..."*sangat pucat*

Aina : " Yup haseo san kau bisa menikah dan kau tahu maksudku dengan party laki - laki di town baru itu ! tenang CC Corp dapat mendeteksi mana player berusaha menjadi characther dewasa atau mengisi umurnya tidak sesuai dengan aslinya jadi aman!!" *tesenyum ceria*

Haseo : "..."

Aina : "Oh ya , nii- chan memberitahuku kalau ia ingin haseo - san menginvitenya dengan kartu yang diberikan oleh para party perempuan haseo -san. AH sepertinya aku harus kembali ke guild! Sampai jumpa haseo - san!" *teleport to mac anu*

Setelah aina pergi Haseo hanya bisa terdiam ditempat karena pikirannya berusaha untuk mencerna kata - kata aina. Kenapa mereka membuat event seperti ini ! Kenapa yata tidak protes ke CC corp sebagai GU. Mungkin saja aina dan ovan mengerjai aku. Haseo memutuskan untuk pergi ke mac nu untuk bertemu dengan yata dan memastikan informasi mengenai event tersebut secara detail. Beberapa jam kemudian haseo keluar dan hanya terdiam dengan wajah pucat karena event tersebut untuk memgenalkan ke player dan sebagai tema yang akan tetap di the world. Haseo hanya terus berjalan dan tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang berdiri didepannya.

Haseo :"maaf aku tidak melihatmu...ovan! Sedang apa kau disini! Bukanya kau harus masih banyak istirahat!"

Ovan :" aku tahu hanya saja berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu...dan"

Haseo : "tunggu ! ini mengenai event aneh ini ! Ovan ! kau harus istirahat! "

Ovan :" ayolah haseo aku datang kemari karena aku merindukanmu"

Haseo hanya bermuka merah karena ovan mengatakan hal tersebut dengan suara gentle dan menyentuh pipinya. Haseo terdiam ketika tangan ovan bergerak munuju dagunya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah ovan. Seketika Haseo menyadari bahwa ada 2 player perempuan melihat kearah mereka sambil berteriak - teriak kesenangan. Secara refleks haseo langsung mendorong ovan dan langsung pergi menggunakan bike nya ke alun -alun utama. Ovan hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kepergian haseo membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil dang menjilat bibirnya. Saat ovan ingin mengejar haseo suara Shino membuatnya berhenti. Shino hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku haseo.

Shino : " Dia manis sekali bukan? kau tahu, tidak hanya gadis - gadis merebutkan haseo dan juga mereka ingin mendapatkan haseo... aku dapat merasakannya dari cara mereka menantap haseo saat menunjukan kostum barunya yang sedikit terbuka" *tersenyum* "Mereka seperti ingin menelajangi haseo"

Ovan :" aku tahu..."

Shino : "Aku penasaran siapa yang akan dia pilih ya"

Ovan : " Aku akan log off sebentar.. kepala pusing lagi"

Shino: " Baiklah, istirahat yang cukup ovan" *tersenyum dan melihat kearah air mancur* "ternyata dia bisa cemburu juga ya... aku penasaran apa haseo akan memilihnya..."*melihat kearah langit*

Sementara itu di dunia nyata Ryou berusaha mengatas detak jatungnya yag berdetak tidak karuan karena ucapan ovan yang membuatnya merasa aneh setelah ia log off. Entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan hebusan nafas indou (pemain ovan). APa ini hanya perasaaan ryou atau the world memang membuat para pemain bisa merasa kontak karakter mereka buat. Yata memberitahunya kalau dalam battle mereka tidak bisa merasa sakit hanya jika mereka melakukan kontak tubuh. Ryou hanya berpikir untuk mencoba siapa yang akan dia invite dalam party.


End file.
